Final Stand
by Wikus910
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please give me a chance. The reimagining of the Reaper assault on Earth, told in the perspective of an Alliance new recruit. But he accidentally falls in love with one of the Normandy's crew! How will he survive in order to keep his promise to the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**To My Close Friend, Lie Ren, For Giving Me This Idea and Supporting Me**

This was it. Either Earth survives or everyone dies. The Alliance was able to ally most species, yet the total amount of forces may not be strong enough to rid of the Reaper threat. The fleets were giving it all they've got. The Crucible has to reach the Citadel, but there is no telling what it will do. It could help finish off with the Reapers, but it might not do anything at all or even be fully functional. They had to take the chance.

What would the Alliance do if the Reapers succeeded? What if they took over the entire galaxy? They have to be destroyed or else they will take over and exterminate all life. At what cost would all of the lives lost count for? The allied forces cannot let the Protheans extinction reoccur.

All throughout the darkness of space, countless ships were firing upon the black shapes. Turian fleets, Geth fighter squadrons, the System Alliance and Alliance Navy vessels took the lead, sending scout ships to find weak points and fire at them. The scouts could easily traverse the masses but stood no chance against the Reapers' beams.

The SSV Defiant shifted its position in order to land safe and swiftly and drop off its passengers. It would also airlift the injured. Captain John Luke stared into the never-ending maze of Reapers was maneuvered. The ship rocked back and forth, knocking the crew from side-to-side. Luke had recently studied everything about the Reapers in the Alliance's database and holos. He even studied indoctrination, which was key in surviving the Reapers. _No Reaper will get a hold on me_, he thought to himself as the ship moved along. Obviously it had to be important, after Commander Shepard was interviewed and gave a full explanation about Sovereign's indoctrination on Saren.

After all, why would a Spectre betray the whole Council and every species? It made no sense. He couldn't let a Reaper take control his mind. He had too much valuable information that could be used and taken advantage of. He turned to a woman at a terminal. "Ms. Pham," he began. "This is taking too long. We have to get these soldiers onto the ground. Try firing."

Helen Pham sat at her controls, "I'll notify the Forward Batteries immediately." She begins to push in keys on her keyboard and suddenly, an alarm blares on the ship, turning the ship black and activating the Red Alert lights. She pushes in another button and warns, "Everyone prepare for turbulence and trouble." Luke walked back to the galaxy map and hoped for the best.

Karen Diggs worked on her terminal in the Forward Batteries, updating the weapon system's software and preparing the main gun for extensive firing. Pulling down the lever in front of her, she noticed a flash from ahead of her. The gun lowered itself, extending to the brink of becoming longer than the ship's nose. The _Defiant _vibrated as the cannon fired multiple times, launching loads of blasts into the shields of Reapers. Everything was to no avail, but they still had hope. Karen hustled at her console, trying to make the cannon work better.

"Up ahead. Go faster!" Luke exclaimed as the ship lunged forward, knocking him onto his knees. He stood back up on his feet, grabbing hold of the bars nearby. They finally made it past the barricade. Earth was much closer than before.

"Sir, our radars are going off the charts!"

"What do you mean?"

"INCOMING!" The ship rocked itself, turning upside-down as a Reaper knocked into it. "SHIT!" The ship's shields depleted instantly, followed by an engine implosion. The rear caught fire as it sped up, eventually being caught again in the Reaper's grasp. Luke was thrown backwards, hitting the elevator and passing out. In his mind, he could hear screeches and arguing. _We are now taking over. You're time is up._

**I know it's not much, but I swear chapter 2 will be twice as long! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and its more than twice as long, as promised!**

In the hangar, Gavin Davis was a fresh recruit into the Alliance Navy and was prepared to fight any aliens, except for the Reapers. He stood in front of a weapons bench, gracefully adding helpful attachments to his rifle and pistol. The ship shook, sending him to the hull. "What?" Suddenly, large, black claws broke through the hull, breaching the ship's oxygen supply. "Shit!" He ran towards his locker, only to float in the air. The gravity's been tampered with.

Swimming towards the bench, he finally gripped onto his weapons and placed them on the hinges on his back. Going even further while holding his breath longer, he reached his helmet and set it on his head. He then continued to connect the oxygen tubes on his armor to his helmet.

"Where is it?"

He surveyed his body momentarily, eventually finding a switch on his back. His feet connected to the floor and he was able to walk again. He headed to the elevator. When it opened, husks filled the area. "Holy shit!" He ejected his rifle and began to fire at them, their violet blood splattering across the floors and walls. He killed two by the time he realized that there was a Marauder in the back. Setting aside his gun, he settled for his omniblade. The orange blade sliced the bodies and protruded from the opposite sides.

The Marauder fired four shots at Gavin, which he was able to deflect, followed by even more. He only smirked, then shoved his blade upright through its body, the blade peaking out of its head. He pulled it out and turned it back into its normal functionary tool. Pressing the comm on his ear, he asked, "What's going on?" Static.

"Hello?"

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

"We hear you," Helen answered.

"Oh, thank God!" Gavin exclaimed. "What happened?"

"There have been multiple hull breaches and according to my intel, the Reaper that has us sent pods. I'd be on the lookout for more. We're going to have to make this quick, but we need to get down to the surface. By any chance, is there a shuttle down there?" Gavin turned and replied, "Yeah, but what now?"

"Okay. I'm going to lead a group down there. We've lost too many crewmembers to give up. There's no way we're giving up too soon. Prepare for our extract—" She was cut off as a new voice joined the conversation.

"You've done an excellent job creating a distraction, but we need some of you down here," Admiral Hackett started. "I'm sending the _Normandy _to pick you up. Now, get back on your feet and get out here!"

"Yes, sir!"

Helen walked carefully, dragging along the body of the captain, who was growing ill by the moment. "Don't worry, captain. We're almost to safety." As they neared the elevator, she could hear a small murmur from his lips.

"Um, I wouldn't recommend going through the elevator," Gavin informed her.

"Why?"

"Well, I opened it and husks and Marauders emerged from it. Take the stairs. It may be longer, but it's safer." As she turned, she could make out a low moaning. "Once you get to the hangar," Gavin continued. "I can help you from there."

"Okay, but it may not be easy."

"I know."

Directly after reaching the steps, Luke twitched and escaped Helen's hands. "Stand back," he said as he pulled out a pistol. "I'm warning you!" _What? I'm not saying this!_ Helen backed up, hitting the hull in doing so. Thinking this was it, she noticed that there was a gun on her thigh. Luke paced himself to the cockpit, firing bullets into the skulls of all bodies to make sure they were dead. She gripped onto it and aimed silently. Cocking it back, Luke looks up and notices.

He fires at her, narrowly missing twice. Then, she could hear another voice as a bullet penetrated her shoulder. She screamed in agony as the person on the other side could hear and know something was occurring. "I don't know who this is, but please help! It's the captain! Something's gone horribly wrong!"

"Please calm down. There's no need to worry."

"Who is this?" She turned around and fired a warning shot.

"I'll answer all your questions when we pick you up."

"WHO?!"

"This is the _Normandy_'s pilot, Jeff, and we're close by." The voice said. If Jeff was as brave as he sounded, there was no reason they would die. Instantly, Helen was grabbed by her arm and thrown across the Galaxy Map.

"You bitch!" Luke screamed as he walked over to her. He lifted her by her neck and shoved her against the ground. He began to close his hands, choking her. As she lost her breath, a splatter of liquid fell in her mouth, it containing a sour taste. The hands let go as Luke jumped back up and attacked someone else. Gavin had come to them.

Gavin fired multiple times, his custom attachments benefiting him in this fight. Luke began to try and smack him with the butt of his gun, but missed horribly. The ship turned and _whooshed_ as something connected with the airlock. Gavin was being held against the wall with the pistol being held at his stomach. "Stop trying to move. You're only making this worse for you and her!" _STOP THIS MADNESS_, he thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried to stop, something wouldn't let him.

_Stop trying to resist. We are benefiting you. Without us, you'll die instantly. We are connected. Kill them. They are meaningless. They are the only things in our way and you can survive without them. Kill them. Now!_ The Reapers planned this from the start. He's under their control for the rest of his life.

Gavin struggled behind the hands. He tried to lift his rifle but it was to no avail, Luke was just too strong. Helen lay on the ground, fatally wounded but alive. Gavin began, "You have no strength to kill me. If you really wanted to, why not now!?" Luke stared at him, curious as to see if he was either testing him or acting serious. _Kill him! _the Reapers told him. Unlike Paul Grayson, Luke could not resist their commands. _Do it now! You are our pawn now and do as we command! Do you want to-?!_ They were cut off as bullets riddled Luke's body.

Gavin fell to the floor as three figures entered: a turian, a quarian, and an asari. "Sorry we're late," the quarian began. "We were being held up by the Reapers." She hinged her shotgun onto her back and introduced herself. "I'm Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. But everyone calls me Tali."

"Cut the chatter," the turian interrupted. "I'm Garrus and the asari over there is Liara. Now, we've got to go before this ship is ripped to shreds." Garrus positioned his Mantis on his armor and they began to walk back to the airlock.

Gavin fell in love with the quarian at first sight. "I'm Gavin and this is Helen. I don't mean to bug you guys, but I need help getting her to your ship." Tali nodded and they lifted her up by their shoulders and dragged her. "So…You guys do anything interesting?"

Garrus watched surprisingly. "Are you serious? We're fighting the Reapers and just saved your ass three times. Where were you during the attack on the Citadel or the Collectors kidnapping?" Gavin turned blue, embarrassed at the fact that Garrus just showed off. Tali shook her head.

"Just ignore him," she said. "He can be really rude at times. After this war, I've got lots planned! I'm going back to my homeworld for the first time. I want to finish what my father started: building a perfect home. So, have you done anything?" He felt as if Tali was beginning to like him already, even though it was highly unlikely. All he did was smile for a moment as they reached the door.

As it opened, he answered, "Not really. Just a spacer. But I grew up knowing lots about the alien species. One of my dreams is to go and visit the Migrant Fleet! Of course, I would use a suit." Garrus laughed while Liara nudged him to stop.

"Oh, keelah! A human who wants to board the Migrant Fleet?" Tali said.

"As you humans call it, lover boy's got a thing for you, Tali!"

"Garrus, that's enough!" Liara shouted.

They were able to reach the _Normandy_ before the airlock detached, sending the _Defiant _spiraling into a Reaper. Liara led the group to the comm room and they sat down. Gavin placed Helen's body in a nearby seat. Of course, he sat next to Tali. Liara asked questions first. "What happened?"

"I'm unsure," Gavin answered as he unhinged his helmet, revealing his facial features and facial hair. "I was in the hangar with my friend when the Reaper attacked us and I fought past husks and Marauders. That's all I remember before being attacked by the captain and meeting you guys." Liara placed her palm to her face.

"So you know nothing of what happened at all?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Tali only looked at him, even going as far as ignoring what he was saying.

Liara continued, "Okay. I'm going to have the commander talk with you. I'm sure he'll understand the situation and know how to deal with you."

Gavin jumped up. "He's going to kill me?!"

"No, he's going to know how to talk to you properly. He grew up in an Alliance family."

"Oh, okay. You had me worried there for a moment."

Tali stood up and began to walk away. "Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in Engineering performing engine checks and making sure we can survive long enough. Keelah se'lai." Garrus and Liara stayed where they were, not even using an effort to reply to her.

"Bye, Tali," Garrus replied.

"See you later, Tali," Liara said.

Tali slumped in disappointment. She was always forgotten by everyone. Even Shepard didn't care about her. It was all about Liara. "Kee;ah se'lai," Gavin ejaculated, waving as she jumped in excitement. As she left, a buff man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Commander John Shepard. Now, what seems to be problem?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Tali had just had mood swings right in front of him. He turned and winked at the sight of Liara.

Of course, everything had to be about the fucking asari.

**Expect chapter 3 soon! I'm having fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Also, please leave reviews. They help me in every way and I take all of them into consideration. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, here's chapter three. Took longer than usual. I know it's not perfect, so please note any mistakes that can make the story _flow_.**

Shepard sat across from the new passenger, barely understanding what he was even saying. _Is this going to go any faster? _"So," he asked, "What do you think happened to your captain?" Gavin shrugged, knowing that whatever happened to Luke was not anything that he might've known by heart. "Okay. Liara, fill me in on his remembrance on the _Defiant_." Liara sent the information through her omnitool and took a seat next to John.

After a few minutes, Shepard nodded and spoke, "According to this, you grew up in an Alliance family?"

"Yes," Gavin answered.

"That's good. Me too."

"I dreamt of joining the Alliance ever since my mother took me aboard one vessel. I was amazed at how complex, yet fully functional it was considering the small amount of crewmembers." Gavin began to daydream, remembering everything that happened. He saw his mother again and began to tear up. "Aw, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." He placed his hands to his face as he began to bawl.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Gavin continued, "I told my mother that I was going out on a date with my girlfriend, but really, I was at the Alliance Headquarters in Vancouver, joining the forces. I remember it perfectly. Suddenly, the Reapers attacked. I wasn't properly inducted, but I wanted to help with the survivors right then and there. The whole time, I was forgetting about my mother."

* * *

Vancouver wasn't so bad, but it definitely could have been better. The heat was getting to Gavin when he was being signed up to join the Alliance. The line behind him increasingly grew while his information was written down in front of him. His sweat began to pour as the crowd grew angry.

"Hurry up!" one yelled.

"Can you go any slower?"

Gavin wrote down his social security and was finally finished. "There! I finished! Hope you're all fucking happy!" He turned the form in to the recruiter and waited for a response. The recruiter nodded several times, picked up a stamp from next to him, and let the ink drown into the paper.

"You're all set up. How soon can you start?" the recruiter asked.

"Well, I've got to get back home and share with my mom the surprise." He turned around and began to leave, passing by the line of people signing up. He opened the door outside and noticed that a meteor was about to strike. No, it couldn't have been a meteor. It was much too big. Taking steps back inside, it struck the ground with its claws, sending him backwards, along with glass and steel.

He smashed into the wall, his face still protected by his arms. Pieces of glass began to hit him, but caused no real damage. He fell to the ground and tried to lift himself back up. "Oh, shit." He looked at his legs, noticing that one had shrapnel in it. He felt nothing at all in it, which he took as a good sign. Balancing onto his right foot, he surveyed the area, which now contained countless bodies seeping red.

Limping towards the receptionist area, he slipped on the blood and finally felt the pain being held back. The shrapnel had been inserted even more, hitting the nerves in his muscles. He began to scream, but no one would hear him. Everybody in the station was dead, at least only in that section of the headquarters.

He struggled to breath and examined the window besides him. Even more of the black shapes attacked. Then he saw it. It's shells moved aside, revealing a large circle of some kind. A large, scarlet beam of light struck the buildings, ships and streets, obliterating them instantly. _Is this the end?_ Suddenly, he saw a bright flash of light and two men running by, who paid no attention to him lying on the ground.

Slowly getting back on his feet, he noticed a pistol lying beside him. He picked it up and began to head off into the locker rooms. He dressed himself in an Alliance soldier armor and helmet and went on his way. He opened the door to outside and gasped. "Oh, my God. What did they do?" The sky shined gray and ashes filled the air while the ships destroyed everything human. Walking further down steps, an Alliance shuttle stopped in front of him. Inside, two other soldiers and five survivors sat.

"You, what are you doing here?! We need your help!" the first asked.

"I was trying to find you guys!" Gavin lied.

"Well get in, we need your help," the second stated.

"I need medical attention."

"Where?" the first questioned. Gavin removed the lower left of his armor, revealing his bleeding leg. The first soldier walked up to him, pulled out a small knife, and closely examined the bloodied limb. "Alright, this is going to hurt. Bite on this." He handed Gavin another knife to place in his mouth. Carefully inserting the blade into his leg, he was able to pull out one piece of shrapnel. Five left. He quickly rid of the rest and Gavin was ready to fight.

"Get in!" the first one yelled.

Gavin stepped in, with the first soldier closing the door and getting back in the pilot's seat. "So, no introductions?" They stood silent for a couple of moments, then replied.

"Sam," the first one answered.

"Walt," the second one replied.

"I'm Gavin," he continued, "Now, let's get started. What are we doing?"

"We're rescuing all possible survivors," Walt said.

"Yeah, so keep an eye out for them."

Gavin and Walt held onto the shuttle's clasps as it shook. Ahead of them, two other shuttles were landing, followed by picking up survivors. One of them quickly lifted off the ground, only to be burned by a Reaper. Suddenly, Sam screeched out, "Reaper inbound! Get ready for desperate maneuvers!" The ship jerked from right to left, narrowly avoiding the black shells. He continued, "Lock and load, we got some down there!" Gavin and Walt cocked their rifles and waited for the ship to land.

The door swung upwards and they ran outside. The survivors were running towards the shuttle and met the two soldiers, who led them inside. Instantly, three Cannibals jumped out of hiding and began to shoot. Walt ran behind a ship's hull and screamed out, "Close the door before they kill them!" Gavin held the door and slammed it down, immediately before bullets hit the hull. "Goddamn it!" From the sky, a fireball burst into the scene, crashing down.

The burnt shuttle hit the ground, sending the Cannibals to examine it. Their batarian eyes did nothing but scare and disturb Gavin. Now was their chance to leave. "All right," Gavin whispered. "We have to run now." Walt ran back and opened it, grabbing onto a handle. Gavin, meanwhile, sat down on the ledge when Sam lifted it off the concrete. He aimed at one of the Cannibals and fired, penetrating half of its eyes. At least they got away. They knew that that would not be the worst of it; it would only be the beginning of what's to come.

Next, more Reapers were falling through the atmosphere, bringing down a high succession rate and a low amount of survivors. Gavin was able to spot two other shuttles loading passengers, only to be shot down by two Reapers. Through the smoke, he could see an Alliance vessel leaving, closing its docking bay. _Why didn't they help? They could have saved tens of people!_ He thought. The city was being ripped to shreds and judging by the looks, it appeared that nothing was going on to prevent it.

Vancouver was overrun with Reaper forces. Husks, Marauders, and Cannibals ran through streets and roads, killing any and all unarmed humans in view. They could easily notice all movements from the hidden. No one was safe from anything that could walk.

Another group had been found, surrounded by husks. "I've got this," Gavin stated as he jumped off. "Over here, you sons of bitches!" They looked away from the group, their lonely eyes and synthetic bodies stared right at him as he swung his gun in the air. They began to run at him, but he was prepared. His rifle in his left hand and his pistol in his right, he fired at each one that got close. Eventually, all of the bodies lay on the ground and his armor is stained with their purple blood everywhere. The group stays where they are, too shocked to move.

"Come on!" he and Walt shouted out.

They didn't move.

"Just leave them," Gavin said as he headed back to the shuttle. He sat back down and waited for the shuttle to lift. "Hey, Sam. What's going on?" Sam didn't reply, staying silent in his pilot's chair. Gavin made his way there, only to hear a _click! _coming from behind him. He turned his head, spotting one of the survivors holding a gun to his head. Moving his eyes over to his left, he noticed that Walt was on the ground, his head in a puddle of blood. "What're you going to do to me?"

"Get out," she replied.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have saved us. We _wanted _to die."

Gavin slowly grabbed the hilt of his pistol and rapidly yanked it out, pulling the trigger and knocking the body to the ground. "Get out," he told the other four. They nodded and ran outside. Gavin dragged out Walt and Sam's bodies and left them on the pavement. "Your sacrifices weren't in vain." Above him, he spotted another Alliance vessel soaring above him. It was able to avoid three beams and four Reaper shells. He grabbed a hold of the controls and sent a message to the ship. "My name is Gavin Davis, fresh Alliance recruit. Alliance vessel, do I have permission to dock?"

He could hear a soft, female voice coming from the comm. Device in his helmet. "Yes. We are now opening our docking bay. Prepare to board the _Defiant_, Mr. Davis." He looked upwards as he seized control of the shuttle and flew it into the opening gate. It closed behind him, leaving him alone in the bay with nothing but a simple weapons bench, some tools, and barely any attachments. All he could think about is that he survived, but at what cost? _Holy, shit. I forgot about my mom. No. No. No. No. No. I was so selfish! Please be okay, mom. Please._

* * *

Gavin hadn't seen Shepard come by and place his arm over him. "It's okay, Gavin. I was there as well. I saw what happened. I'm sorry for your loss." Gavin sniffled, wiped away the tears and jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry of I didn't give you the info that you needed, but I need to go and get ready to see Earth again. I just don't know if she's still alive. I hope she is, but there's no telling." He walked away, wiping the tears away as he reached the elevator to go down. He took a quick glimpse behind him and could spot Liara and Shepard holding each other's hands. Hiding behind the nearest wall and eavesdropping, he could hear everything that they were saying.

"You know, this might be the last time we ever hold each other," Shepard said.

"We have to make it worth it," Liara finished his sentence.

"Want to, you know?" he asked.

Liara blushed, then kissed him. "Sure."

"Let's go," Shepard ended the conversation and they began to follow Gavin. He reached the elevator and the button for Deck 4 lit up. Shepard and Liara then entered, pressing the Deck 1 button. They began to make out, to Gavin's disgust. The elevator went to Deck 1 first, due to Shepard being the ship's main priority. The claustrophobic room opened up, turning it into a walk-in closet. Shepard and Liara ran inside, the door closing as Gavin struggled to comprehend what the hell was even going on.

A few moments later, with a loud ding, the door opened, sending Gavin into the Y-shaped hall. Walking through the left doors and passing stairs, there she was, working at a terminal. Sneaking up behind her, he began a conversation. "Um, Tali. Do you…have…a moment to talk?" Tali turned around and shrugged.

"Well, I'm not doing anything important," she answered. "So, yes!"

"I just wanted to tell you-" He began to stutter.

"Tell me, what?"

"Here goes. Tali, I know we've just meant, but I fell in love with you ever since I saw you. You're probably in a relationship already, but I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Never." Tali began to smile. "I just had to tell you. Also, everything I've told you about me wanting to visit the Migrant Fleet is true. I never thought that the first person I would love would be a quarian."

Tali chuckled and blushed. "Oh, keelah! I never knew a human would fall in love with a quarian. I…l…l… Damn it! Sorry about my stuttering and nervousness. It's a self defense mechanism. I noticed that you have it as well! You are very quarian and you don't even know it!" She began to jump excitingly. "It's just that, you know. My immune system."

"Tali, you mean everything to me. I'm willing to wait as long as you don't get too sick."

Tali strutted across into the engine room. "Well, just don't give up on me! I've already looked into ways to 'mingle' with humans. If you've got any questions, go to Mordin. He can answer everything."

Gavin felt relieved to rid of that nuisance that was being held in him for a while. Everything was okay now. "Just don't keep me waiting!" he teased as he entered the elevator.

"Keelah se'lai, Gavin vas _Defiant_!"

"Keelah se'lai, Tali'Zorah vas _Normandy_."

**Well, another chapter down, another in the works. And, yes, Mordin is alive. In my continuity, both Padok Wiks and Mordin left with Shepard, so Padok Wiks sacrificed himself in order to cure the Genophage. Never wanted Mordin to die. Got my chance. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
